The Primary (1987)
It is time for the primary. Of course, Ralph Dunbar will be endorsed by Alexis's newspaper. Regardless, Alexis wants to lock down that timberland from Arthur Whitcomb before Blake is able to get it. Since Arthur despised Blake's father, Alexis is confident that she could get the land easily. Alexis is so confident that she agrees to have Sean whisk her away to Mexico for a vacation. Sean will have Alexis back in time to vote in the primary. Blake is determined to get that land for the people, and the wildlife, of Colorado. Blake tracks down Arthur and has a hard time convincing the man to give up the land to the state. Blake appears not to have reached Arthur, but that all changes before Blake is preparing to give a televised speech. Arthur shows up and provides Blake with the deed to that land. The timing could not be any better for Blake who makes it the focus of his speech. Blake does win the primary. Alexis is furious that Blake won, but she at least has good news of her own. Alexis marries Sean down in Mexico. There was a bad storm where they were staying and Sean did not return. The next morning Sean arrived and Alexis was so grateful that she accepted his proposal soon thereafter. Leslie does have her eyes set on Jeff. Even though Leslie works for Alexis, she has time to work on Blake's campaign. After a long day working, Leslie offers Jeff a back massage. Dex catches the act and calls Leslie out for what she is doing. Leslie does not seem to deny it. Later, when Dex catches Leslie giving Jeff a peck on the cheek, he decides to tell Fallon that Leslie is the one who told him about her encounter in the desert. As for the encounter, Jeff is still not supportive. When he catches Fallon reading a UFO book, he really cannot hide his mockery. Fallon does convince him to join her at a support group for people who had similar experience. Jeff agrees but probably because he feels guilty for not telling about the meeting sooner. Jeff says something insulting at the meeting when he tells the group he would send his son to see a psychiatrist if he ever told him about having an experience with aliens. Dana found misgivings about the surrogate. When Karen tells the two that she is pregnant, Dana tries to hide her insecurities with a fake smile. Karen notices it and assures Dana that this is her child and that she will share in the experience as if she was carrying the child herself. Dana seems to be coming to terms with the situation until Adam shows her some beautiful earrings and asks her if she loves them. Dana, thinking they are for her, says she does. But they are for Karen. Josh and Sammy Jo realize the kiss was a mistake but still have some feelings for one another. Steven is expressive though as he tells Josh to just focus on football and not his family. Josh really does not take the message as he keeps visiting Sammy Jo at Delta Rho. It finally pays off as Sammy Jo gives in to Josh. The newlyweds return to Denver and all Sean wants to do is focus on their relationship and not worry about Blake. In any event, Sean gets a call in Alexis's place from some mysterious person. Sean chastises the person for calling him there and tells that the deed is done, he has married the woman. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Sandy McPeak ... Arthur Whitcomb * Carlos Rivas ... Justice of the Peace * Carolyne Barry ... Miss Lindquist * William Beckley ... Gerard * Vernon Weddle ... Mr. Alpert * Michelle Davison ... Mrs. Johnson * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * William Woff ... TV Reporter * Jeff Crawford ... Stage Manager Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On November 11, 1987 ABC aired "Napoleon and Josephine" (mini series - part 2). Production details * Deleted scene: Steven is interviewed by Pete Gilroy, a reporter from the Denver Chronicle. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Oh, you are such a romantic, aren't you? You remind of the first man that I fell in love with when I was 17 years old. Sean Rowan: Blake. [Alexis does not answer] * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Maybe Josh is what I need. Curring horses every day doesn't exactly fulfill a woman's needs. * Alexis Carrington Colby: [Sean has taken Alexis to a secluded cabin in Mexico] So, eh, what's for dinner then? Sean Rowan: We fish for it. Alexis Carrington Colby: Fish? Sean, I don't like fish. I only like caviar...